


Gals Being Pals

by gamegrumpsfanimated



Series: her dorkiness is endearing [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Very loosely a college fic, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamegrumpsfanimated/pseuds/gamegrumpsfanimated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliza and Maria just cuddling together.</p>
<p>Alternatively titled, "The Sequel Nobody Asked For".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gals Being Pals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, second fic, let's go. This one might be shorter than the first one, but hey, baby steps. Not beta read, so all mistakes are my own. Please tell me if you liked it, constructive criticism is definitely welcome. Hope y'all enjoy. Thanks. Also. Sorry.

 

"Your hands are really sweaty." Maria says, offhand as she and Eliza lay hand-in-hand on Eliza's couch. Eliza's eyes widen a bit as she takes in the sentence, her face flushing pink. Maria smiles at that, watching Eliza duck her head down as she tries to say something in retaliation.

"I-- well. They're not that sweaty." She says, wanting to punch herself for how awkward that sounded. She wasn't going to deny that her hands were a little bit clammy, but still, she could've said literally anything. Anything she could've said would've been a lot better. Maria raises an eyebrow, still smiling. She looks amused, as if she finds Eliza's bumbling awkward dorkiness endearing, somehow. "They are, though." Maria hums, poking at Eliza's cheekbone with her free hand. Eliza pouts, wiping both of her hands on the fabric of her sundress.

"I'm just nervous, I guess." Eliza mumbles, still pouting, even making a show of crossing her arms to complete the look. Maria lets out a laugh at that.

"What for?" Maria asks, and Eliza stares at her a moment, face flushing a shade of red. What does she mean "what for"? Eliza is here, sitting next to the prettiest girl she's ever seen, with the best personality, the cutest laugh, the brightest smile, the softest hair, and, oh god, everything about Maria just made Eliza's heart smile and beat a little faster in her chest, made her head spin, made her palms sweaty and clammy. Realizing Maria was expecting an answer, Eliza just mumbled something incoherent, pulling the other girl into a hug instead. She also loved this about Maria, how good it felt to hug her. Maria was warm, welcoming, and she always smelled like flowers and fruit, something Eliza never thought she'd love the smell of so much. It made her chest ache, made her mind reel. She was truly, truly in love with this girl. This girl, who was wrapping her thin arms around Eliza, laughing that beautiful laugh, and if Eliza looked up she would see Maria grinning down at her as she pet her hair. They stayed like that for a while, Eliza's arms wrapped around Maria's waist, Maria's thin fingers playing around in her hair, tugging it into what Eliza could only assume to be half-finished little braids. Maria smoothed her hand down Eliza's back, stopping near her lower back before sweeping right back up again. Eliza couldn't help but shiver. They stayed like that for a while longer, just enjoying each other's presence.

"You know," Maria spoke up, her voice still carrying that amused tone. "You never told me why you were so nervous."

Eliza felt her face heat up, and she was quiet for a moment before she answered. "I guess I'm just afraid of embarrassing myself around someone as amazing as you." She mumbled, wondering how red her face must be.

She heard Maria let out a laugh and a quiet  _ 'awwww'  _ before she felt Maria lean down and press a soft kiss to the top of her head, and Eliza was truly gone.

Eliza has never felt more helpless, but she was starting to like the feeling. She didn't want the moment to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for joining me yet again on this shitty fic journey. Tell me if you liked it. I have a strong feeling most of my fics are gonna be Maria/Eliza, but. Maybe that's what I'm going for. Can never have enough lesbians in this fandom.


End file.
